


Midnight Snack

by Dontgotone



Series: Commission Works [1]
Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontgotone/pseuds/Dontgotone
Summary: Gwen's taking a little trip to Earth 616 for a midnight fling with her two boyfriends, but they're a little more agitated than they usually are.Commission for Anonymous





	Midnight Snack

Gwen loved this city, she really did. It wasn't her New York, of course, but it had a lot of the same charm while having its own unique twist on things. Their coffee wasn't quite at the level of Starkbucks ( how that man managed to make coffee taste so good she would never know ) but there were quite a few things here that weren't back home that made the trip more than worth it. 

Case in point, the black form swinging between buildings, arcing over her and landing on the rooftop behind her with a heavy thud. 

Gwen pulled her mask and hood down, shaking her blond hair free as she walked over to the much larger hero. There was something a little... Off with him. He wasn't turning to face her, and his symbiote was rippling all over, the surface restless. 

"Hey, how are my two best babes doing ?" 

She placed a hand on his back, unable to help herself from admiring how wide it was. How firm, even underneath the symbiote's texture. Couldn't help but remember the sensation of digging her nails in while feeling that familiar texture slide all over her, caressing her while they... Mm. Thoughts for another time, maybe, something was off. 

"Babes?"

Venom turned, rising to his full height. He towered over her, and he was so wide across that Gwen would have known she couldn't hug him all the way around, even if she hadn't already confirmed. For just a moment she was worried. Those featureless eyes looked dangerous. Hungry. And then those muscles shifted and moved and the massive man had pulled her against his chest. The hug was a little too tight, it always was with him, but it was warm. 

It was warm, and a bit oddly, considering how she usually disliked physical contact, it made her feel safe. Especially when the symbiote spread over her, a familiar tingling that was like coming home. Comfort, warmth, she could feel how much they cared through the like, both of them. Excitement at seeing her. Some lust. Hunger... So much... 

"Wh-whoa, what's the matter? Are you guys okay?" 

Venom wasn't talking. And what she was getting from the symbiote was... Erratic. Guilt. Desperation. Hunger. Fear. 

And then she was digging her fingers into the massive chest in front of her, trying to push him away, trying to get out from the now crushing hug and the savage bite across her shoulder and neck. She screamed, but it was muffled against Venom's chest, the lethal protector holding her even tighter. The symbiote crawling over her skin shuddered, and she could feel it trying to say something. Trying to feel something. It was... Soothing. Reassuring. Before she knew it she'd stopped struggling, the pain having dulled to a heated throb. The fact that she could still think that was odd enough, Venom could have torn her whole arm off with his bite... But everything still felt connected. 

"Ngh... Hold on are... Are you _licking_ me?"

He lifted her off the ground, long tongue slurping at the puncture wounds, massive maw occasionally sucking gently. The fucker had bitten her, and now was giving her a hickey! And licking up each droplet that brought out, she couldn't ignore that. Especially not linked to the symbiote as she was, every fragment of taste enjoyed shooting through her like a warm bolt of lightning. It was quite the odd sensation, she was pissed, angry, a little scared, and all in all unable to stop herself from enjoying the attention. Both the lavish, overblown caress of the slimy appendage against her neck and shoulder as well as the shockingly strong sensation of warmth and happiness from the symbiote's connection had her wrap her arms around Venom's neck, riding a high too bizarre to make sense of.

She wasn't ashamed to admit she had a thing for the man's tongue. That thing was longer and thicker than any reasonably priced toy she could get her hands on, after all. And between that and ooh, those gentle pulses from the symbiote, and its crawling over just the right spots, pressing down and working out knots in her shoulders and back... And then she felt it again. That guilt, under the pleasure. Just under the happy buzz with every lick, the happiness at making her feel warm and safe and relaxed...

"H-hey when'd you get me up so high? Venom? Babes? Stop it, I mean it!" 

But it was too late. 

The strands of goo around her, that had been rubbing, caressing, massaging... They snapped tight, pinning her arms to her sides. Just in time for her to get flipped up, wide eyes staring at the impossibly huge maw underneath her. She yelled as she passed the rows of sharp teeth, struggling to make herself as hard a swallow as possible. She didn't know what the hell was going on with Venom but this wasn't going to be how she checked out. 

Flesh walls closed in all around her, the undulating throat struggling to drive her down further into the depths of Venom's gullet. She could feel his every swallow, his every uncomfortable gag. Good. She fought and kicked and squirmed, trying not to think of the absolutely absurd sight it must be for any onlooker, her legs sticking out of the massive anti hero's mouth while he grunted and gurgled and tried to swallow her like a gull might a particularly large fry. 

She tried to stick to him, to use her spider-powers to slow the process, but all she managed was to get thick, slippery spit and drool to coat her hands and face, completely unable to find purchase. Gwen yelped when she felt his hands on her thighs, the sensation of his large, strong hands, big enough to fully surround each thigh, still earning a flush from her. She liked em big, and Venom was about as big as they came... 

Came big, too. 

Come on, Gwen, not the time for dick jokes, not when she could feel the monster's lips close against her legs. With only her shins and sneakers still out, her on again off again fuck buddy was able to start slurping her in like a horrendously thick noodle. She felt the walls close in around her again, squeeze harder than they had been before, and then she was slipping down again. 

Pretty quickly she felt her sliding motion slow down, the fleshy walls no longer parting in front of her and instead offering a solid resistance. With Venom's insistent swallowing and slurping, her body continued to be pushed down even as she had to bring up her hands in order to stop her neck from snapping.

She was able to curl into a ball, feeling like he was trapped in an egg, and struggle to at least twist about in the slimy chamber so she'd be upright. If she was going to spend her last moments down here she didn't want to also feel the blood rushing to her head. She had a little bit of leeway, enough to move her hands around her, but wherever she touched and pushed, she couldn't find an entrance to try and fight her way out. She tried punching and kicking and pushing but all that did was make the slimy walls around her contract and squeeze her so tight she couldn't breathe. 

This was it then, no escape. No way out. She kept fighting, kept struggling, but it wasn't helping. She was exhausting herself, instead of saving up the strength to fight... What? Stomach acid? Come to think of it, there didn't seem to be anything corrosive down here... No bile, either, just sweet smelling slime that clung to her skin, her outfit, gunked up her hair... But nothing that felt dangerous. 

Stuck as she was, curled up, not feeling any movement from outside other than the slow expansion and contraction she had to assume had to do with Venom's breathing, she felt like a damsel in those old monster movies. Swallowed by the monster, helpless, just gobbled up like a snack and... 

Whoa, that surge of heat was _totally_ inappropriate. She was _not_ finding this whole thing hot. No way. No matter how many times she'd rewind to watch those scenes over and over and over again... No matter how .. Fuck. She couldn't deny it the more she thought about it, the more she accepted it and just leaned into the way Venom's stomach squeezed and moved her around, the worse that heat got... Who would have guessed shed feel this way when... 

Wait.

"You absolute fuckers."

She punched the now shaking walls. Twice. Even pinched them. She could tell what that new movement was. It was laughter. Fucking. Laughter. 

From somewhere above her the symbiote dribbled in, gooey strands that mixed in with the ooze in her hair and slid under her suit, the emotional connection between the three of them threatening to dampen her anger and annoyance. Well, on any other day maybe. But today that calmness, that feeling of safety... It confirmed her suspicions, and that made her annoyance and irritation spike. 

"I can't believe you'd go this far just to do kink play..." she muttered angrily. There was a twinge of guilt through the bond, but all in all, Venom was content. Sated. That hunger from before was gone, which Gwen figured meant he just needed SOMEONE inside even if they weren't digested. Maybe it was all to satisfy some weird predatory instinct, a pre-winter feeding ritual. 

"All right, that's fine, haha very funny. Now let me ouhwhhooa!" 

Gravity shifted, she panicked for a moment when it felt like she was falling forward, but of course, she was still stuck in Venom's belly and not going anywhere. Now, though, it felt like she was laying down... And given the smug, contented sensation coming in through the bond... 

"Don't you dare nap. I will _end_ the pair of you."

More shaking. 

More laughter. 

The bond transmitted some mirth and the feeling of what she could only describe as a fat cat having found its favorite rug.

"VENOM!!"


End file.
